Secrets in the Flowers
by Captain Riley
Summary: She was so undoubtedly beautiful. If only there was someway to tell her that. ll Nami x OC ll ll OC is unnamed so it's basically a Reader-Insert ll ll Soft Yuri Warning ll


**Nami hadn't expected such a gesture to be found on her desk early this morning. A beautiful batch of flowers had been placed in a rather fancy vase. Her breath hitched, no one had ever done anything so nice for her before. It brought a smile to her lips. Leaning down she smelt of the flowers; Tulips. They had such a wonderful smell about them that it eased how frustrated she had been this morning. Finding herself unable to smile any less, Nami turned from her desk and ventured out above deck to try and figure out who had given her the flowers. Her first guess was Sanji. Finding the cook in the kitchen she walked up to him with her hands behind her back, her smile still as bright on her face as when she found the flowers.**

 **"** **Sanji-kun, did you give me flowers this morning?" The cook turned to her and frowned deeply. He didn't give her any flowers, but wondered just who had done so. Shaking his head he apologized and informed her that it wasn't him. Her smile faded slightly, wondering who it was that had given her flowers then had it not been Sanji. Thanking him, she left the kitchen and ventured out to find Zoro, thinking he was the next one who had given her the flowers. She found him up in the top of the Thousand Sunny working out. She asked him and once again she had received a confused look. Obviously the flowers weren't from Zoro either and that made her smile fade just that much more.**

 **Chopper was next, wondering if the little guy had given them to her. Once again, the answer was no. Brook? No. Franky? Uh-uh, no. Maybe Ussop? No, definitely not. Her last guess was Luffy, but it turned out that he hadn't given her the flowers either. By this time Nami's smile had completely faded and she was frustrated. If one of the guys hadn't given her the flowers, then who had done so? Hearing Robin chuckle at her from her spot in the lawn chair, Nami thought it was her at first, but Robin just shook her head.**

 **"** **You haven't noticed the little interest our newest crew member has taken to you, have you?" Robin asked, smiling brightly at the confused woman. That's when it dawned on Nami. The newest crew member had been extremely nice to her ever since they had brought the woman aboard. But, she wouldn't have guessed that the rather tomboyish woman would have done something such as give her flowers. Nami felt her frown slowly start to disappear as she thought about how caring the woman was toward her.**

 **Nami found the woman down below the deck, working on something on the automatic navigation router for the Thousand Sunny. The woman had her back turned to Nami as she creeped her way toward the woman. Quickly and quietly she placed her hands in front of the woman's eyes and giggled when the woman panicked and tried to turn around.**

 **"** **Guess who!" The woman seemed to calm down after hearing Nami's voice reach her ears.**

 **"** **Nami-san?" Nami removed her hands from the woman's eyes and smiled, happy that she had guessed it right. The woman turned and looked up at Nami, most likely wondering just what she was doing down this far into the ship. She looked at Nami's smile and something inside her chest made her heart skip a beat; Nami had such a beautiful smile.**

 **"** **I just wanted to thank you for the flowers. I love them." Nami watched as the normally rough and tough woman suddenly became squeamish and unable to properly form words; it was rather cute to Nami.**

 **"** **I-It's nothing!" The woman said turning away and picking up another tool. "Y-You just seemed really down last night a-and I wanted to make sure you woke up well this morning!" Nami giggled to herself, knowing that the woman meant well.**

 **Then, she thought of something. Quickly leaning over, Nami placed her lips on the side of the woman's cheek quickly and then ran for the stairs. She giggled to herself as she reached the door, hearing the woman shouting at Nami to "** ** _get back to work!"_** **and** ** _"_** ** _S-Stop wasting time!"_** **Nami laughed again, knowing the woman was red in the face from what Nami had just done.**

 **But in the end, she really was happy to finally know just how the woman felt about her. She was happy to know that she had someone who really cared for her even if it was a simple gift such a flowers; she knew just how much she was cared about by those actions.**


End file.
